


Last Minute Date Night

by noctsnipples (kuiperdraws)



Series: Prom's Date Nights [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cunnilingus, First Meetings, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Omega Prompto Argentum, Online Dating, Oral Sex, Prom has a vagina?, Rough Sex, basically tinder, ignis is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuiperdraws/pseuds/noctsnipples
Summary: Prom invites Gladio over for a night.





	Last Minute Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> y'all
> 
> Big Big thank you to NekoAisu for editing the beginning for me!!!!!
> 
> and then I got lazy and so all errors are my fault and I only read through it once because I had classes today but wanted to throw it out for FFXV's 2nd anniversary so
> 
> also i couldn't decide on what i wanted omegas junk to be bcus Big shrug so i just??? So yeah, Warning: Prom is male but still has his junk referred to as pussy/cunt
> 
> please enjoy the filth

It takes his second match five days to respond, much to Prompto’s chagrin. He’d downloaded a dumb dating app a week ago, hoping it would get him laid a few times and get him out of the house a little more. He’d been cooped up for weeks with winter finally hitting and class in full swing. He just needed something to distract him from how draining college was proving to be.

The dating app had seemed like the perfect idea, but most of the matches he had gotten after the first two were creepy or said nasty things about omegas right out of the gate. After how great his date with Ignis had gone, he thought hunting through the app would be just as easy, but he had been proven wrong. 

The second match he’d gotten, way back on the first day, responded to his little hello text five days later with a picture of his abs. It wasn’t even a good picture of his abs, low-light causing it to become grainy, and Prompto had to squint to make out exactly what the picture was. It honestly looked like the only light source in the photo was just the phone screen itself. Not the best first impression, he’d decided.

Rather than letting the opportunity go to waste, he flicked on the bedside lamp and pulled off his own shirt. Prompto was pretty well-versed in the art of selfies, but he was also unnecessarily critical of himself. A couple clicks resulted with some poorly-lit pictures with odd shadows, and a few more highlighted his freckles way too much. Eventually, he snapped the perfect one. It made him look as if he were effortlessly resting in his bed, his sheets helped to frame his hips and draw attention to his abs. Within seconds of sending it, his phone pinged with a response. 

[hornyhenruit] hey i’m gladio  
[hornyhenruit] what are u up to  
[hornyhenruit] u in the mood to meet up tonight?

Prompto sits up, reaching for his remote to click on the TV. So much for going to bed early, although he doesn’t think he’ll mind. He quickly tapped out a response.

[chocobutt] hiya!!! i’m prompto!!  
[chocobutt] just at home rn! (｡•́‿•̀｡) wbu?  
[chocobutt] anywhere in particular you wanna meet?? :0  
[hornyhenruit] hungry, mostly horny  
[chocobutt] aww :P  
[chocobutt] i could help you w that tho (ゝ。∂)  
[hornyhenruit] if ur cool with me coming over i can snag chinese food on the way

That’s got Prompto interested. He hadn’t really been in the mood to cook when he got home, so he was just going to wait until morning so he could justify pancakes for breakfast. He mulled it over for a minute.

[chocobutt] pick me up some sweet and sour chicken and i’m all yours (･ω<)  
[hornyhenruit] txt me ur address omw to food as we speak

Prompto shoots back his address and immediately launched into clean up mode.

He hadn’t really expected anyone to come over anytime soon, so his house was trashed. How many dishes could he fit in the dishwasher? He didn’t have to turn it on, they just had to fit in the machine so he could squeeze it closed and hide the mess of a week’s worth of meals.

He wrestled back into his shirt and started throwing whatever clothes he could find into his closet. Without an estimate on the time, the panic was pushing him into overdrive. He rushed towards the living room to make sure it looked presentable, but grabbed the bathroom door frame to stop him. Making sure he looked presentable was probably a little more important. He ducked in to make sure there was nothing in his teeth, his hair looked okay, and that his shorts weren't too short. 

Actually, what did it matter if his shorts were too short? Gladio was literally coming over to have sex, why beat around the bush?

Take a deep breath, he told himself. There’s no reason to be nervous, the chances of him seeing this guy again were slim. Based off the pictures on Gladio’s profile, it was unlikely they even ran with the same crowds. And there’s the knock on his door, brusque and heavy. He smooths his hands over his shirt and tugs down the hem of his shorts again to feel a little more acceptable, kicking a stray pair of shorts underneath his couch before hurrying to grab the door. 

“Hey,” Prompto says, opening the door up, “Gladio, right?” He’s standing there in a Kingsglaive tee, a zip up, and gym shorts, takeout bag in one hand and beers in the other. He looked just like his profile pictures, tall and muscled with a scar over his right eye. His hair was damp, pushed behind his ears with what looked like a mullet. It’s hard to tell with it slicked back like that, the rich, dark brown color making it tough to see.

“Yeah, Prompto? Nice t’meet you. Didn’t know if you drink or not, but I figured it wouldn’t hurt on the off chance you did?” He asks, holding up a six-pack of beer sheepishly. The fleeting shyness rolled off of him as if it was never there, exuding the all the confidence in the world as Prom eyed him up and down. His tongue darted out to wet his lips as the scent of alpha hit him like a brick wall. Gladio reeked of alpha; the contrast between Gladio and Ignis was clear to him and his brain began to conjure up plenty of ways for Gladio to show off just how strong he was. 

“Oh, sweet! I, uh, I’ve never drank before? So I probably won’t drink any, but thank you.” Prompto laughed, a little awkward as his mind came back down to Eos, and he stepped aside to let Gladio in. “Sorry about the mess, I didn’t really get a chance to clean up.”

“You’ve never drank before? I know your profile said you were eighteen but like, haven’t you been to a party ‘r something?” Gladio slipped off his shoes, pushing them next to the door before moving over to the couch to set down the bag of Chinese food, hovering the bag over the coffee table for a moment to wait for the approval. “Is here good?”

“Yeah that’s fine. I, uh, haven’t been to any parties yet? Mostly just focusing on school and work, y’know?” Prompto said, following Gladio and taking a seat. “I’m trying to be a photographer, so a lot of my time is spent on fixing up pics and stuff.”

“What kind of photography do you do?” Gladio asked, pulling little styrofoam containers out of the takeout bag and setting them down on the coffee table. 

“I like doing landscapes and like, photojournalism stuff, but I’ve been focusing on candids, lately. Most of my jobs are senior pictures and weddings and stuff like that.” Prompto replied as he opened up each of the containers set down.

“Huh. That’s pretty cool, bet it pays pretty well. Aren’t wedding photographers expensive as hell?” Gladio asked, sorting through the containers to bring his own food closer.

“Yeah, they pay pretty well, but they’re not that often and wedding season just passed so full bookings are kinda few and far between. I bus tables at this diner a couple of blocks away. Gotta pay bills and all that.” He awkwardly laughed, reaching for the chopsticks set on the table. “Where do you work? You must be like, a glaive, or a bodyguard, or something, right?”

“Yeah, uh, I actually work security through the Guard, so pretty close.” He responded, breaking the chopsticks apart and digging into the dish held precariously in his other hand.

“Woah, woah, like the Crownsguard? That Guard?” Prompto asked, bumping his shoulder against Gladio’s, “So does that mean you work security for the King?”

Gladio waved his hand, “Nah, it’s a little less formal than that. Definitely not the King, but I know his retainers and stuff.”

“Oh, so like, Citadel security? That’s still super cool. I’ve been looking into joining the glaive lately, just to see what kind of options I’d have there. I’m trying to figure out the application process. To be totally honest, it’s a little confusing and like, really overwhelming.” Prompto explained, digging into his own food.

“If you wanted to talk to a recruiter, I could hook you up,” Gladio said, coughing a bit and waving at his mouth, “Holy shit, this is some spicy chicken.”

“Ah, I’ll go get you some water!” Prompto quickly padded off towards the kitchen, hurrying to hand over a glass to Gladio.

“Thank you.” He choked out, hastily gulping down the water. “Fuck, this chicken ain’t no princess, she’s a bitch.”

Prompto snorted, laughing into his hand.

“It feels like my nose is running, ugh, that’s gross.” He laughed, sniffling and wiping his nose with the back of his hand. “Fuck, maybe it’s not?”

“Can I try a little bit? It can’t be that hot.” Prompto said, hovering over the tray with his chopsticks and clicking them together, inching closer to the meal.

“Be my guest, blondie.” He shoved the tray towards him a bit. “There’s no way I’m gonna be able to finish that, fuck.”

Prompto grabbed a decently sized chunk, bouncing it a bit to make sure it’d make the trip to his mouth cleanly. Gladio cracked open a nearly-lukewarm beer from the six-pack as Prompto takes his bite. Almost immediately after swallowing, the heat seared over his tongue, scorching his mouth and settling into his throat with a sinister scratch. His chest heaved and he fanned at his mouth frantically.

“Hot, hot!” He puffed, scrambling to get up and get himself some water. Gladio pushed the beer into Prompto’s hand before he made it off the couch, watching Prompto chug it down.

“Damn, kid.” Gladio breathed, clapping a hand onto his back a few times.

“Oh my gods, okay, okay. Disgusting.” Prompto grimaced. The acrid bite of the beer mixed with the almost-sour pepper and he gagged a bit, the overwhelming flavors sticking to his tongue. “Is this piss? Is beer just, secretly piss? Is that why it’s always in these dark bottles?”

“It’s not that bad, kid.” Gladio teased, bumping his shoulder into Prom’s again. He tipped back the last of his bottle, gulping it down. Prom watched the bob of his Adam’s apple, squirming a little with the spike of arousal it brought.

“It’s so bitter, it kinda tastes like really bad bread, really. How do you drink this like, casually?”

“I think it’s pretty good. Maybe you just don’t like this brand.” He shrugged, popping the cap off of another one and letting it clatter to the table, clinking the bottle against the one in Prom’s hand. “I’ll drink it if you won’t.”

Prompto’s nose scrunched up at the thought of subjecting himself to that dark malt again. He set the half-drunk bottle down to be ignored for the rest of the night, “All yours, big guy.”

Prompto reached for the remote, flicking through some catalogued shows before pushing the remote into Gladio’s hand to let him pick. He settled on a generic, popular sitcom that Prompto had seen a hundred times, but he held his tongue and settled in to watch.

They ate in silence for a bit, Gladio ducking in with his chopsticks to eat what Prompto couldn’t of the sweet and sour chicken, which ended up being over half of it. Prompto eventually picked his way through an eggroll while Gladio drained the last of the discarded beer, looking fully buzzed. The blond relaxed into the beaten up, suede couch, resting his left foot on the table, away from the food. 

Gladio eyed him for a moment, before leaning back with him, reaching over and sliding his hand over Prompto’s freckled and fleshy thigh to squeeze his knee, thumbing a circle into his skin. His rough hand slid up, lightly pinching the soft and sensitive skin of his inner thigh until it was angry and red. The rugged callouses rubbed him just the right way and Prompto couldn’t decide whether he wanted to squeeze Gladio’s hand between his thighs, or open his legs wider. Was this affecting Gladio too? Prompto’s gaze flitted from the TV to Gladio’s hand to the growing tent in Gladio’s shorts. His cheeks grew hot at the sight.

Alright, he thought, this is definitely happening. Food? Acquired, consumed, finished. Sex? About to happen, next on the roster, and rapidly approaching the plate. 

The second Prom gets a little more comfortable with the thought that this is about to happen, Gladio’s coarse hand was sliding even further up his smooth skin, dipping his fingers into the plump, stretch mark riddled skin of his high inner thigh, little finger poking its way underneath the hem of his shorts that had ridden up while seated.

Prompto shuddered and shifted a bit to let his legs fall open, hoping to give the guy a little more room to work with, trying to make it look natural. Almost precariously, Gladio pushed underneath his shorts, wriggling his fingers underneath the elastic leg of his panties. Prompto bit his lip as he felt himself pulsing in his shorts. A hand flew up to his mouth, biting his finger to save himself from worrying at his lip. 

He watched Gladio’s expression through his peripherals in an attempt to gauge whether he was feeling just as turned on. Sure enough, as his eyes drag down, his gym shorts were tented lewdly. Boldly, Prom darted his hand over to give a firm grip to Gladio’s bulge. Gladio exhaled shakily, giving a soft groan. As if thinking the same thing, Prompto attempted to straddle a thick thigh as Gladio tried to move over top of him. Their heads collided with a dull crack, both of them reeling back and groaning in pain.

“Ow! Oh, I’m sorry, oh gosh are you okay?” Prompto winced as he pressed a hand to his own head and to Gladio’s, trying to soothe the pain.

“Yeah,” Gladio laughed, squeezing Prom’s thigh in assurance, “Sorry, I just. I wanted to eat you out? Are you okay with that?”

Prompto’s blush returned in full force, burning his ears and spreading to his chest. “Uh, I haven’t shaved in like, a few days. But if you don’t mind, then I’m fine with that.”

“I don’t mind at all. Honestly, it’s kinda hot.” 

“Oh.” Prompto felt himself pulsing and had to reach down to adjust his panties. “Well, I’m all yours then.”

Gladio sunk down off of the couch and onto his knees, settling between his legs. Prom tried to calm his nerves, faltering a bit. Oh fuck, it’s happening, he thinks. He was seconds from getting eaten out and he could feel himself slicking through his shorts, he just hoped Gladio wouldn’t notice as he shimmied out of them. Gladio pressed open mouthed kisses against the inside of his thigh, sucking a mark over his scent gland there the second his underwear was past his knees. It made Prom knees go weak, a rush of aroused alpha scent hitting him. Prompto hooked his knees over Gladio’s shoulders to help guide him a bit, and Gladio nosed up against his pubic hair, giving a quick lick to his cocklet.

Prom shivered, threading his fingers into Gladio’s hair. 

He was completely soaked before a tongue even met his slit. Gladio’s fingers spread him open a bit, watching the clear stickiness string together, and he gave a broad lick over his hole. Prom groaned, pulling on the hair in his hands a bit. 

The first few licks must have been testing the waters, because Gladio started to really get into it, mouthing at him in earnest. He thumbed through the tight, blond curls above his dick before his hands slid underneath Prom’s ass. He pulled him to meet his tongue on every swipe over his cock, giving a few slurping sucks to it as Prom’s heels dug into his back and his fingers nearly ripped out his hair, tangling in the longer locks and pulling. 

Slick dripped down his crack and onto the couch, and in the back of his head he realized that he should probably push himself forward and off of the upholstery, but instead he was gasping, grinding his pussy into Gladio’s mouth. He was desperate to get as much as he could from Gladio’s tongue, and Gladio was desperate to give his all. He sucked gently on his puffy lips, dipping his tongue into his hole, giving kitten licks to his dick.

Prom jerked his hips back, shaking a bit as he realized his orgasm was sneaking up way sooner than he’d wanted. 

“Gla-ah, Gladio, you gotta stop, I’m gonna come.” Prompto warned, pushing on the head between his legs. Gladio blatantly ignored the request though, gripping Prompto’s hips a little harder and grinding him into his mouth more aggressively.

Slick, wet noises filled Prom’s ears, his thighs squeezing almost possessively over Gladio’s head. He was panting and begging, dragging his fingers over the shaved sides of the other’s head, scrambling for purchase in the long tresses towards the back of Gladio’s head, fingers threading through the silky, damp hair. Another wet suck to his cock and he’s coming in short bursts, gasping into his right hand, the other smoothing over Gladio’s shoulder to avoid ripping out any hair. Prom squeezed his eyes shut, a little tear rolling down his face from his overstimulation. 

“Enough, that’s enough,” He panted, pushing on Gladio’s forehead again. “Astrals, that was awesome.”

“Glad you liked it, hope it wasn’t too much for ‘ya.” Gladio smirked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “You slicked up pretty fuckin’ fast.”

“Well, I mean, that was super, super hot. Six, you’re really good at that.” There wasn’t enough blood in his body to help him blush any deeper, but boy was it going to make an attempt. He relaxed back into the couch, tipping his head back. His freckled chest heaved a bit as he tried to catch his breath, nipples hard and begging for attention.

“I’m glad you think so,” Rising off of his knees, he unzipped his jacket and tossed it aside, stripping out of his shirt too and tossing it to the pile. “I wanted to loosen you up a little bit before we got to the main course, hope that’s alright.”

“Did you want to move to my bed? I think the couch has suffered enough tonight.” 

“I’m more than fine with a bed for a knotting, believe me.” 

Prompto had no other response besides covering his face with his hands. “Can you get any more graphic?” 

Gladio chuckled, hooking his thumbs in the waist of his gym shorts. “Yeah, actually. Show me where your bedroom is and I’ll show you just how graphic I can get.”

“That’s so corny!” Prompto snorted, getting up nonetheless and leading the way. 

Gladio chuckled a bit, trailing after him, “Listen, your profile said you liked dirty talk, not my fault you don’t like my dirty talk.”

Prompto rolls his eyes, giggling, “Your profile didn’t say anything about what you like, so I’m not sure what to expect.” He pushed at the door, light leaking in from the hall to illuminate the very corner of the bed.

“You’ll find out soon, won’t you,” Gladio asked, folding his hands over Prompto’s hips and pressing his lips just under his ear. 

Prompto shivered, stretching his neck out subconsciously, knees weak in the grip of an alpha. “Not if we don’t hurry.” He whispered, leaning back into the solid body behind him.

“I’m on it.” Gladio’s gravelly voice was right in his ear, even as he was being hauled up by his waist, manhandled over Gladio’s shoulder. 

His breathing picked up, and his first instinct was to yell. He bit back the urge to squeak though, letting the initial panic roll off his shoulders, laughing a bit as he placed his hands firmly on Gladio’s lower back to brace himself against the larger man’s bouncing steps. It wasn’t long before he’s playfully tossed into the bed. 

“Astrals, you’re so fucking small.” Gladio breathed, closing his hands around Prompto’s waist. His thumbs just barely couldn’t meet in the middle, just above his navel. “I don’t want to break you, you sure you’ll be able to take this?”

Prom sat up a bit, leaning onto his elbow. “I mean, I’ve been knotted before, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Gladio let out a strained laugh, and slid his palm down over Prom’s hip before balling it into a fist, kneeling on the bed. “My knot is bigger than my hand. It’s a little much.”

“You’re totally exaggerating how big you are, right?” Prom asked, reaching out, fingertips grazing the silky nylon of Gladio’s gym shorts.

Gladio folded them down over his hips, letting them fall to the ground, revealing his half-hard cock. Prom’s eyes followed down to note the lack of underwear in the pool of fabric on the floor, but as they roamed back up Gladio’s toned legs, his mouth went dry.

“Astrals, that’s not real, right?” Prompto sat up sharply, settling with crossed legs. “Okay. I, I can try to fit it?” A ball of anxiety settled into his stomach, playing over scenes where the knot would tear him open and leave him limping for weeks. 

Gladio’s dick was huge, hanging between his thighs. A light dusting of hair led from his abs down to his knot, his balls heavy with arousal just behind his cock. It was definitely erect, the weight of it making it droop, and it twitched upwards to meet Prom’s gaze. It was so thick, leagues bigger than Prompto's, bigger than Ignis’ even with its angry red tip and pulsing veins along the sides, all directing his attention directly to the fat knot, barely even swollen. It was big enough for Prom to worry, bigger than his palm already. 

“If you can’t take it, don’t try. I’m not here to hurt you and it’ll be way more enjoyable for us both if we’re both comfortable.”

“Okay, okay. Um. Let’s just, I don’t know. Let’s try and see how far we can go? Worst case scenario we just stop and I can like,” Prompto shrugs, “Suck you off?”

“That’s fine by me.” Gladio’s cock twitches, bouncing up towards his stomach.

Prompto relaxed back onto the bed, reaching for Gladio. Gladio took the invitation, climbing over top of him, hands back on his hips, sucking angry marks into Prompto’s neck. Prom reached down, giving Gladio a firm stroke, rubbing the quickly hardening flesh in his hand. He presses his nose into the scent gland on the side of Gladio’s neck, his stubble scratching Prom’s sensitive skin. His mouth waters with the heady scent of pure alpha, pulling another gush of slick from him and making him whimper. Gladio’s hair was falling over his shoulder, tickling Prompto’s freckled and blush-mottled shoulder. He roughs a hand over the shaved part of Gladio’s head, tightening his fingers in the longer section just above his ear. The room reeked of alpha before anything had even really begun to happen, and Prompto was dizzy with it. 

Gladio thrust lazily against his hip, nosing into Prom’s neck to give taunting sucks to his scent glands. Prom guided Gladio’s cock up against his own, nudging them together. The comparison is a little sad; even if he was on the bigger side of the average omega, Gladio still easily dwarfed him. 

Gladio grunted right in his ear, rutting up against him, gliding with the slick gathering at his entrance, and spreading down his thighs. Being eaten out had left him a wet mess, open and leaking into the fabric underneath them. Gladio paused for a moment, fumbling with something Prom couldn’t quite see, before he grabbed his cock and angled into the soft opening, gently pushing until his cock breached the omega beneath him, the silky tip stretching him wide until Prom thought he couldn’t take any more. Prompto gasped, his opening spasming around the intrusion as it slowly slid home. Gladio panted loudly in his ear, hot, the wet heat of his breath clinging to his skin. He raked his nails down the other’s back leaving burning latticeworks in their wake. 

“Astrals,” Gladio growled, “Can I move?” His voice was soft and oddly romantic as his hands wandered over his hips, thumbs smoothing through his pubic hair.

“Ah, p-please?” Prom panted in response, slowly wiggling his hips.

Without hesitation, Gladio pulled back and thrusted roughly back in, the syrupy, hot slick letting his cock slide facilely into his wet heat. Prompto felt so tight around him, his walls clamping down on him, showing just how badly Prom wanted this. Tacky strings connected his balls to Prom’s entrance as he pulled his dick out to the tip. His alpha instinct screamed at him that this was because of him, the only reason the omega was this wet and this needy was because of his doing. It fed the heat in his stomach and the heady fog of arousal in his mind.

Prom was sloppy with slick, keening high in his throat as each thrust slapped against him, leaving speckled red flesh behind. He lets Gladio manhandle his leg up over his shoulder, feeling the aching stretch deep in his thigh muscle. With controlled thrusts, he rocked heavily into Prompto, the slight swell of knot already making itself known. Prom grinds back with him, scrambling for the knot to work him open. His nails had made a mess of Gladio’s back already, hands unsure of whether to pull at his hair or keep working the same, sore spots over again.

“Gods, what a good little omega you are, it’s like you’re made to take cock like this.” Gladio growled against his throat, worrying the flesh there between his teeth and against his tongue until it turned red and glistened. 

Part of Prompto wanted to breath hotly against Gladio’s ear and beg for him to flip him onto his stomach, to take him from behind, ruthless. He wanted that animalistic show of an alpha grabbing his hips with a bruising grip, working him back and forth on their cock until he cries. He already felt that desperate pull in his chest, in his stomach, crying out for a good knotting. 

Please, please, please, he thinks, frantic, as a rough thumb starts to work over his cocklet, helping him along. 

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” Gladio groans, low in his throat, “Six, you’re such a good fucking omega, you’re taking me so well.”

It takes Prom a minute to realize he’s been spitting out his incoherent thoughts, mind too caught up in the overwhelming pleasure to hear himself. He’s focused more on the wet slap of every thrust, the burning rawness of his skin at their entry point. 

Prompto was almost amazed that he was still slicking so damn much, enough that he can feel it spreading to his thighs, down over his ass, leaking into the sheets. He knew he was an absolute mess, mind fogged with arousal, falling deeper into it every time he felt that knot swelling against his entrance. Every push inside has the head hitting his sweet spot, sparks under his eyelids. The heavy, cloying breath sticking to his skin picks up with Gladio’s increased pace. There was the soft prick of teeth pressing right against his scent gland on his neck, and he shivered, full bodied. 

“Prom, d’you think you can take my knot?” The alpha growled against his neck, teeth scraping against one of his most sensitive spots. 

“Gods, yes, please Gladio,” He begs, grinding back with each rock of his hips, “Please, please knot me, alpha!” He’s so close, he felt it coiling low in his stomach, Gladio’s thumb working his cock until it was nearly painful.

Gladio’s firm grip returned to his hips before tucking under his back, lifting him up and manhandling him onto his knees. His cock slipped free and Prompto nearly sobbed, whimpering into the alpha’s neck. “Gladio, what the hell?”

“Get on your hands and knees, you'll want to kill me if I knot you in missionary.” He grumbled against Prom’s skin, licking a hot, wet stripe into the hollow of his neck without missing a beat. 

Prom allowed the alpha to flip him over, pulling his hips and using a broad hand to force his back into an arch. He settled down on his arms, pressing his face into the sheets and spreading this legs to give himself a little more leverage. Gladio pulled him up to meet his hips, pressing his dick to Prompto’s hole with his thumb. He rutted forward a few times, nudging against Prom’s cocklet. 

“Gladio, please, put it back in!” Prom whined, reaching back to grab his wrist, “I want your knot so bad, please please put it in.”

“Shh, chocobo.”

He lined up with Prom again and slid back in, groaning as he hit his knot. Gripping high on Prom’s waist, he started back with his brutal pace. Prompto whimpered, grinding back on every inward thrust. Gladio’s fingers dug into his skin, dragging him back to meet his knot, pausing to try and press it in. It stretched and stretched, burning and painful and so good, and Prom couldn’t do anything but cry into the sheets. Finally, though, after the uncomfortable pressure came the intense fullness as it popped in, unyielding and so heavy Prom could cry. 

A few more grinding thrusts was all it took before Prom’s vision went white hot and his ears started to ring as he came, even as Gladio’s grip become nearly unbearable on his hips. 

“You good, baby?” Gladio asked, smoothing a hand down his back soothingly while still lazily grinding in his knot.

“That was, uh. I was not expecting that.”

Gladio snorted, leaning down to get a grip around his midsection. “Good timing then.”

“You too?” Prom asked, melting down into the mattress, hips still held up.

Gladio grumbled in response before sinking down onto the bed beside him, pulling him and rearranging their limbs until they were spooning. Prom relaxed back into it, leaning against Gladio’s warm chest. Gladio looped his arms around him, wedging his hand in between Prom’s thighs. Prom stiffened a bit as something dripped down his leg.

“How long do your knots usually last?” Prom asked quietly, gingerly resting his hand on Gladio’s arm. 

“Mm, a couple minutes max. It’s already going down, don’t worry.” 

“You...you wore a condom, right?” Prom nearly held his breath, already beginning to panic a bit.

“Of course I did. I wouldn’t ever do that. Relax, it’s all good, baby.” Gladio patted his hip, pulling back a little. “Where’s the bathroom?”

Prom pointed off to the left, wincing as Gladio eased out of him. A gush of slick followed after him and he groaned, rolling onto his stomach. He pulled his pillow under his head and spread out his legs to try and abate the dull ache between them, relaxing fully. He’d clean up after Gladio.

“That good, huh?” Gladio teased, wiping himself down with a washcloth from the doorway of the bathroom. 

“I think you broke my pussy.” Prom whined, looking back to Gladio. 

“You’re welcome then, I guess. You weren’t half bad yourself.” He hummed, stepping over to clean Prom up a bit.

Prompto shivered when a cold, wet washcloth swiped between his thighs, cleaning away the slick there. “I hate to do this, but I’ve got work in the morning so I’m gonna head out.” Gladio whispered, reaching to pull the sheet off the bed. “Uh, thanks for having me over? Not really sure how this is supposed to go.” 

“Oh, that’s fine! Thanks? Thanks for coming over, I guess? You’re right, that’s awkward.” 

Gladio cringed a bit but peeled the sheet out from underneath Prompto, “Well, uh, if you ever want to do this again, you know how to reach me.” 

“Yeah, yeah. See ‘ya around I guess?”

**Author's Note:**

> yikes


End file.
